Electronic systems and circuits have made a significant contribution towards the advancement of modern society and are utilized in a number of applications to achieve advantageous results. Numerous electronic technologies such as digital computers, calculators, audio devices, video equipment, and telephone systems facilitate increased productivity and cost reduction in analyzing and communicating data, ideas and trends in most areas of business, science, education and entertainment. Electronic systems designed to produce these results usually involve interfacing with a user and the interfacing often involves presentation of graphical images to the user. Displaying graphics images traditionally involves intensive data processing and coordination requiring considerable resources and often consuming significant power.
An image is typically represented as a raster (an array) of logical picture elements (pixels). Pixel data corresponding to certain surface attributes of an image (e.g. color, depth, texture, etc.) are assigned to each pixel and the pixel data determines the nature of the projection on a display screen area associated with the logical pixel. Conventional three dimensional graphics processors typically involve extensive and numerous sequential stages or “pipeline” type processes that manipulate the pixel data in accordance with various vertex parameter values and instructions to map a three dimensional scene in the world coordinate system to a two dimensional projection (e.g., on a display screen) of an image. A relatively significant amount of processing and memory resources are usually required to implement the numerous stages of a traditional pipeline.
A number of new categories of devices (e.g., such as portable game consoles, portable wireless communication devices, portable computer systems, etc.) are emerging where size and power consumption are a significant concern. Many of these devices are small enough to be held in the hands of a user making them very convenient and the display capabilities of the devices are becoming increasingly important as the underlying fundamental potential of other activities (e.g., communications, game applications, internet applications, etc.) are increasing. However, the resources (e.g., processing capability, storage resources, etc.) of a number of the devices and systems are usually relatively limited. These limitations can make retrieving, coordinating and manipulating information associated with a final image rendered or presented on a display very difficult or even impossible. In addition, traditional graphics information processing can consume significant power and be a significant drain on limited power supplies, such as a battery.